


Occupy Yourself

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie is Back On Her Bullshit (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018) [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018, M/M, klaine advent 2018, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine is bored while Kurt tries on clothes.





	Occupy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent:](https://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 14 - Neglect/Candy Cane

Kurt heard another loud sigh come from outside the dressing room.

“I don’t know why I can’t just come in there with you,” Blaine said, pout evident in his tone.

“Yes you do,” Kurt said, smirking at his reflection as he buttoned his shirt. “You remember shopping for the winter showcase last year.”

“You looked really good in that suit!”

Kurt laughed. “Well, you’ve lost your dressing room privileges. Occupy yourself with something else.”

Kurt had meant it as a joke. And yet, when he emerged from the dressing room, Blaine was sucking on a candy cane.

Kurt blinked at him. “Wha– Where did you even get that?”

Blaine shrugged, grinning around the peppermint treat. “Nice lady gave it to me. Said I looked neglected.”

Kurt sighed but spread his arms. “What do you think of this one?”

Blaine grinned, the candy cane held in his teeth. “Gorgeous, baby! 10/10.”

Kurt groaned, dropping his arms. “You have said that about every suit I’ve tried on so far.”

Blaine took the candy cane out of his mouth and pointed it at Kurt. “And I meant it. Every time.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, focusing on Blaine’s mouth and the candy cane. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

Blaine shrugged, innocently. His tongue peeked out to wrap around the cane.

Kurt groaned again, opening the door wider.

“Fine. Get in here, you menace.”

Blaine grinned, hopping up and almost skipping into the changing room.

Kurt rolled his eyes but had to bite back a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/181154140250/occupy-yourself)


End file.
